The Path of her Padawan
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: This is the series that takes place after Secrets and truths and will lead up to the events two years before Attack of the Clones. This series will follow the training of Dark Night's Padawan Malik Ryon and lead us into his future.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Night, Malik, Obi-Wan, and Anakin had been sent by the Jedi council to help bring in the sith assassin, who was after the Jedi secretly. Unfortunately, Scarlet had killed the assassin before the Jedi could take him in. Unfortunately, Dark Night and Obi-Wan had either nearly fallen to their death or had been thrown into a wall. The two Jedi Knights had recovered from their encounter with the assassin and with the events that had just happened, Obi-Wan took his padawan Anakin with him back to report leaving Dark Night and her padawan Malik to clean up.

"Does he always leave you to clean up?" Malik asked Dark Night as she had disposed of the body and collected the assassin's weapons and tools.

"Only sometimes." Dark Night responded. "I think it's better that Obi-Wan informs the council anyways. He has a way with words."

"But you do too." Malik stated defending his Master.

"Yes, but it was my friend who had killed the assassin. Not his." Dark Night explained as she finished. "Now that that's done…. Malik would you like to take a walk with me?"

Malik nodded in response and followed after Dark Night.

"Where are we going Master?" Malik asked.

"We are going…" But before Dark Night could finish her sentence her comlink went off. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Chancellor Palpatine, is there a problem?"

" _My dear Dark Night, I apologize if I am interrupting anything. I have permission from the Jedi Council to request your help."_ Chancellor Palpatine informed her.

"What is it you need, your excellency?" Dark Night asked.

" _It would appear that Senator Annakia Amherst had descended into the lower levels and had not returned for a few hours. Her guardsmen are worried due to her lack of response to their constant calls. I would greatly appreciate if you would take a look around for her and bring her back safely."_ Palpatine requested.

"As you wish Chancellor." Dark Night responded then the call ended.

"Master, how are we going to find the Senator down here without knowing where she was even seen last?" Malik asked.

"Now would be a good time to teach you a lesson in trusting the force." Dark Night said as they started walking.

"What? But how can the force help us here?" Malik asked.

"The force works in mysterious ways." Dark Night started. "To trust in it, means you trust in your own abilities."

"I do trust in my abilities." Malik said almost frustrated.

"Malik listen to me." Malik stopped walking and looked up at his Master. "Close your eyes… reach out and concentrate." Malik did as she told him and listened to the force. As he concentrated the moving world around him seemed to go quiet and he, knowing that Dark Night was watching and not wanting to let her down, continued to listen for something only to continue to hear nothing but silence. After a few minutes gave up and turned towards his Master.

"I don't hear or feel anything!" Malik stated frustrated. Before Dark Night could respond the two heard a scream. One that caused all the people around them to turn and look in the direction. Dark Night looked at Malik then signaled him to follow her. The two ran in the direction in which the scream came from. When they reach the area from which the scream came from they find a group, of what looks like bounty hunters, surrounding a woman and kicking her over and over. Dark Night recognize the woman as one of Annakia's Handmaids. Dark NIght then involved herself in the the group mainly fighting off the men attempting to kill the handmaid. Malik joined in and within minutes the few men either ran off or were on the ground in pain. Dark Night then calmly walked over to Annakia's Handmaid and helped her up, only to find that the woman couldn't stand without help due to her injuries.

"Allana, where is the Senator?" Dark Night asked supporting the handmaid.

"Those men… they are helping her kidnapper. I tried to protect her only to end up here." Allana said.

"Who are they working for?" Malik asked.

"Here is not the place to be speaking about this." Dark Night stated. "Lets take her back to the Senate Building." Dark Night and Malik helped Allana to the speeder they had brought down with them when they first came down to help Scarlet. Once they all arrived at the Senate building, Chancellor Palpatine, Masters Windu, Yoda, and Mundi, Annakia's protective services, and a few other Senators were all waiting for them.

"Where is the Senator?" One of the frantic guardsmen asked.

"I don't know yet, but we will find her." Dark NIght stated firmly. "First we need to get Allana help." Everyone moved out of the way of Dark Night, now carrying Allana, taking her to Senator Annakia's office. Once in there the guardsmen bring in a medical droid to help attend to Allana.

"Now I need you to explain to me Allana. What happened?" Dark Night asked.

"The Senator was sent a message for Queen Amidala about having her meet someone in the lower levels to discuss with someone…. But all that happend was the Senator being kidnapped. There were too many of them I couldn't protect her from all of them." Allana stated while sounding defeated.

"May I see this message sent by Queen Amidala?" Dark Night asked. The captain of the guardsmen handed Dark Night the comlink. She turned it on and listen and watched to message along with Malik looking over her shoulder. Once the message was done Malik spoke, "It seems real to me."

"Except…. It's not her." Dark Night stated grimly.

"What?!" The guardsmen yelled along with the couple of Senators who were curious about what was going on.

"How do you know Master?" Malik asked.

"Well… first, her mannerisms are different. The Queen is never sloppy with her words. Second, the hologram isn't even moving. And finally, Queen Amidala would never ask her Senator to go very deep into the lower levels. She knows how dangerous it can be down there." Dark Night replied. There was silence in the room for a moment as the information sunk in. The Chancellor realizing what Dark Night just said, turned to the Jedi Masters in the room and request that more Jedi be placed on this investigation and that the Nubian guards stay here and watch over the Senator's Handmaid. To this they all agreed, and since Dark Night was the only Jedi who knew the Senator personally, she would be the one to lead the investigation.

As Dark Night goes to look at some more of the evidence in the lower levels she and Malik run into someone unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Malik and Dark Night had gone back to the place they found Allana to try to investigate who had kidnapped the Senator. As soon as they stepped foot in the area again Dark Night knew they had just walked into a trap. They were soon surrounded by a group of disguised Bounty Hunters. The Bounty Hunters were dressed as city patrol only they forgot that Dark Night and Malik had seen their faces before and were able to recognize them. Dark Night told Malik not to kill any of them due to they would know where the senator is. Dark Night and Malik end up in an all out brawl with these men and may have been overpowered by them if it wasn't for Elza, Krista, and Nathan coming to their aid. Once the men had been taken down all five of them surrounded them until the City Patrol came to arrest them.

"Did you really think the council would send you help?" Krista said replying to Malik's look towards them.

"I just thought they would send Jedi Masters, not padawans." Malik finally replied.

Once the Patrol came and arrested the men all of them Jedi had deactivated their sabers and followed the men to their cells to question them. Dark Night felt it was best to find the one easiest to break and question him. Unfortunately, the one with the weakest mind was the most physically strong one. The five Jedi walked into a questioning room to speak with the man. Dark Night decided to question him first only to have him tell her he wasn't going to speak to her.

Malik, irritated that someone denied to speak to his Master went next.

"Who do you think you are?!" Malik demanded.

"Malik, calm down." Dark Night said trying to keep her padawan in check. Malik ignored his Master and continued to question the man while Elza, Nathan, and Krista gave each other worried looks.

"Who are you working for and where is the Senator?!" Malik demanded again.

"Malik!" Dark Night yelled to get his attention. Malik turned around and then everyone notice the man started to cry.

"I… I'm sorry…. I was forced to help….. All my brothers were working for this… this politician man…." The man stated while crying. Once Malik realized what he had done stepped back from the table. Dark Night walked up to the man, who now looked like nothing more than a teenager.

"How old are you?" Dark Night asked sweetly.

The boy looked up at Dark Night with tears running down his face. "Fifteen." He replied. Every Jedi in the room was shocked at how young this boy was. Malik realized this boy was only about two years older than him and felt awful about the way he just spoke to him. Dark Night once again spoke sweetly to the boy. "Where is the Senator. If we find her there is way for us to lessen your time here."

The boy froze for a moment then spoke. "We were hired by one of the Senators or politician or someone with some sort of power in the Senate. Either way they took the Senator to…." There was a pause in the boy's words then he finished. "They took her to Naboo." Dark Night realized what he said and acted immediately. She walked out of the room with her friends and Padawan behind her, on her way out she told to guard to place the boy back in his cell. They all quickly headed back to the Senate building to speak with the Chancellor.


	3. Chapter 3

When they walked into his office, Dark Night with leading them, the Chancellor wore a face of surprise at first.

"Your excellency, We need your permission to leave to Naboo at once." Dark Night requested.

"What is the urgency?" Palpatine asked.

"We believe the Senator has been taken to Naboo by her Kidnappers." Dark Night answered.

"Then yes, of course! I will request a ship for you immediately." With that the Jedi once again rush out to retrieve the ship requested for them and head off to Naboo in hopes they can reach the Senator in time.

On the way there Dark Night contacts Queen Amidala to inform her of what is going on and to request landing permission. Of course she agrees and once they all arrive there Padme comes to meet them.

"I welcome you all here." Padme said as the Jedi bowed to her.

"Your Highness, have any other ships entered the planet as of late?" Dark Night asked.

"There has been one more to enter the system unauthorized." Captain Panaka stated in response.

"Yes, it landed outside of Theed. We tried to contact it but it ignored us." Padme added.

Dark Night turned and looked at her friends then asked for a speeder for them to head over to the ship. Once they were given the speeder they went straight over to the area in which the ship was and found the landing ramp down.

"Follow behind me, very quietly." Dark Night told her friends as they headed into the ship. As they walked on silently they could hear two people talking softly about something. As they got closer they could hear the conversation.

"Alright Senator…. We don't have all day. All you need to do is go before your precious Queen and tell her exactly what we told you to." A man, dressed in nice clothes, stated.

"My Queen would never approve of this threat! I will never do as you wish!" Annaika stated firmly.

"If you don't do it you will leave us with no choice." The female standing next to the man said as she leaned down to be eye level with the Senator.

As they listened Dark Night could feel Malik starting to lose control of himself as he reached for his lightsaber.

"I won't do it! Even if you are on the Chancellor's council!" Annaika said as Malik rushed in with his saber ignited with the other Jedi following after trying to stop him. "Malik!" Dark Night yelled to him trying to keep him from hurting anyone. The two people pulled out their blasters and pointed them at Annakia.

"If you come any closer… we'll kill her."


	4. Chapter 4

The Jedi froze not wanting to have the Senator get hurt. Dark Night could tell that Malik was examining his options trying to find the one where no one would get hurt. Dark Night glanced at Elza, giving her some kind of signal and the two acted as one. Elza and Dark Night both pulled the blasters away from the Senator as one of the two people pulled the trigger and instead of it hitting the Senator it hit Dark Night in the side of her chest. Dark Night fell back onto the floor as Malik and Nathan arrested the two people with Krista releasing Annakia and Elza rushing to the side of Dark Night, who was lying there in immense pain. The hole wasn't near her heat at all, it was closer to her shoulder more than anything. Dark Night was slowly losing consciousness as Elza was trying to keep her awake. Dark Night kept trying to stay awake only to end up blacking out.

It had been a few hours since Dark Night had seen any light. When she finally began to open her eyes she saw Elza first.

"It's good to see you awake. I fixed you up with magic, so you should be fine. Also do you have a spell on you that causes you to heal automatically?" Dark Night sat up slowly to keep from making herself dizzy.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your in the Theed Palace." Annakia said as she stood up and walked over to the side of the bed Dark Night was in. "We're all glad to see you are alright."

Nathan walked into the room after sensing Dark Night waking up. "It's good to see you up. Don't worry those two have been escorted back to Coruscant to a nice new cell awaiting them."

"By who?" Dark Night asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine sent a couple of Jedi and police to take them back." Elza answered.

"Where is…" Before Dark Night could finish her sentence Krista did. "Malik?" Dark Night nodded her head in agreement then Nathan answered her question. "He's out on the balcony." Dark Night stood up slowly and headed out to the balcony and found Padme talking to Malik.

"I feel as if you have a wonderful Master." Padme told Malik.

"I should've been the one who was shot." Malik said as Dark Night walked up to Malik's right.

"But my job is to protect you and teach you." Dark Night said. Malik turned to look at his Master and then looked down. "But I shouldn't have rushed in." Malik said.

"All that means is that you need to learn patience. That is something I can teach you." Dark Night said.

"I will leave you two alone for a moment." Padme said as she walked back inside.

"This is really your home planet?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Dark Night replied.

"How can someone from a planet like this teach someone from a planet that is destroying itself?" Malik asked.

"Because I like the challenge."

 _End of Story_


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Night was now eighteen almost nineteen, and it seemed her training Malik was going fine for awhile until he began show aggression towards the other padawans and younglings during his lightsaber training. Malik's carelessness and determination to kill has worried Dark Night. Dark Night has tried to get Malik to relax and not be so careless but something always seems to distract him.

Dark Night came to Malik's quarters and take out on a walk in the lower levels to see if there was something going on that he didn't want known by the rest of the Jedi. Malik and Dark Night were deep in the lower levels before Malik finally said something.

"Are you concerned for me?"

"Yes…. you've been acting strange lately. Ever since the incident on Naboo." Dark Night said while looking ahead continuing to walk.

"I…. I just don't want anything like that to happen again." Malik said nervously.

Dark Night stopped walking. Malik stopped further ahead of Dark Night then turned around to face her. Malik may have been fourteen but her was close to catching up to Dark Night in height.

"Master….. I don't want to be a part of an order that doesn't allow certain powers to be used. Or certain ways to be learned. And doesn't allow attachment." Malik said facing Dark Night.

Dark Night had no words for what he had just said. "Malik…." is all she could muster.

The two continued their walk in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Malik's training hadn't gone how Dark Night wanted for the past four years. Malik, now eighteen, had grown closer and closer to the dark side then he should have. He continually questioned the order's rules and enjoyed picking on Anakin. He never was kind to him he would bring up Anakin's past and open old scars in order to see his own enjoyment. Anakin never felt so helpless and continued to go to Dark Night and Obi-Wan for help.

The day started as everyday usually did, except Dark Night was off to find her padawan to speak with him. She had spent all morning looking throughout the Temple to find him. When she finally found him he was in the council chamber alone.

"Malik. I've been looking all over for you." Dark Night said as she entered. Malik didn't say anything. As she approached she knew something was off. Malik had a dark presence, darker than usual, surrounding him. Once she was about four feet away from him she stopped. Malik turned around slowly to face her.

"And I've been waiting for you all morning." Malik said with his, once cool green eyes, bright yellow eyes glaring at her. He ignited his blue bladed lightsaber and walked towards her in a menacing way. Dark Night began to back up slowly reaching for her lightsabers.

"Malik…." Dark Night had gone from worried to defensive. Malik thought he could take care of her in two simple moves only he was completely wrong. As he went to force her back she used the force to send it back, this caused the both of them to go flying in the opposite directions. This sent Dark Night out of the council chamber and into the hallway right in front of Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, and Anakin. Malik, still having his blue saber open and in hand, recovered and ran towards Dark Night as she ignited her sabers. Her turquoise and green sabers clashed with his blue saber. The two were fighting a somewhat evenly matched duel to the death down the hall as Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda watched. Anakin on the other hand ran after them to help Dark Night. They made it to a window above the meditation garden when Dark Night forced Malik out of the window. He fell down there and Dark Night went out the window but didn't jump down to the garden.

"Why are you doing this Malik?!" Dark Night yelled to him not wanting to get closer. Anakin saw were Malik was and decided to the back way in an attempt of surprise.

"I wanted you! You showed me things I never thought I could feel! But even you, you who had this affection for a smuggler chose the order over him! You left him for this unfair order!" Malik yelled angrily.

Dark Night remembered that two years ago she had told Darien that she had to remain in the order and left him on the platform calling after her. She regretted it but knew it was for the best. Now she found Malik had, at one time, similar affection for her. During this time of distraction Malik used the force and pulled Dark Night down to the garden. She fell causing her to drop her green saber out of her left hand. She landed softly on her feet and stood up while Malik, once again came rushing towards her and she barely had time to block his attack. He managed, barely, to knock her turquoise saber out of her hand and as he went in for the final swing he said, "The apprentice will now kill the master!"

Dark Night mustered all of her will to be able to touch his blade just long enough to throw him off. As the saber came down towards her head she grabbed his blade long enough for Anakin to send his blue saber through Malik's chest. Dark Night moved quickly out of the way of the falling body and saber to safety, only when she went to stand up she blacked out. All the power it took to do the simple move took its toll on her.

She later woke up in her quarters with Anakin by her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked when she sat up.

 _End of story_


	7. Chapter 7

A few months ago, Malik had snuck out of the Temple to go and talk to his sith mentor.

"The only way for us to destroy the jedi is to take care of Anakin Skywalker." The sith said.

"But the only way to get to Anakin is by getting rid of Dark Night." Malik said.

"Then I'll deal with her, you're too weak to even challenge her." The sith said.

"Master Sidious, I can take care of her! I know all her moves, there is nothing she can do to stop me." Malik said defensively. Sidious, knew this will be his downfall, agreed to let him go along with it. He could sense the hatred for Dark Night growing with in him. Sidious used this to his advantage to get rid of Malik so that he could continue to reach out to Anakin. Sidious knew Anakin would do what it takes to protect his friend, he also knew Anakin would kill Malik if it came to it. Now Sidious would use his manipulation to his advantage.

 _End of Story_

 _End of Series_


End file.
